Harry Potter and the Curse of the Phoenix
by Sylvyr Gryffyn
Summary: Chapter five, read and review kiddies!
1. The Curse of the Phoenix

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all.

Ch1

  
  


"Wake up you lazy bastard!" Dudley shouted through the door. "Mum

says you've got to make breakfast!" Harry sat up in his room and

put on his glasses. " One more month to school. Thank god." As

Harry dressed he thought about last year. He had pretty well

gotten over his guilt and was working on preventing that from

happening. Harry had become much stronger over the summer and was

working at becoming an animagus. He had become an expert at

potions grades 1-7 and had repeatedly conversed with Dumbledore, by

way of letters, about Voldemort's campaign of darkness. 

  


While making sausages for Dudley, Harry felt a burning in

his scar. He smelled lightning and saw blackness. He woke to find

himself in a dark room, chained to a cold metal chair. He was

trying to decide what this was, until he heard it. A high, cold,

laugh. "Well now Mr. Potter, I hope the chains are painful

enough. It wouldn't be very good to have you feeling to strong

now would it." Voldemort's voice made Harry want to scream. He

was imprisoned like this for several hours until Voldemort

returned and released Harry from the chains stating "I wanted to

try something very interesting Mr. Potter, I have wondered

exactly how you continue to defeat me, even though you are a

child" growing angry, he opened the door and hurried a Death eater

in as he left. "Avada Kevadra!" Harry saw the green jet of light

as the curse blazed towards him. He remembered last year, the

imposter Moody had told him "There is no blocking, no dodging

this curse." He felt the a strange blow to his side, knocking him

out of the way. he felt th curse shoot pass him. The last thing

He remembers is wishing he could fly away from all of this and be

at peace like a bird or, a dragon.

  


When Harry came to, he saw Dumbledore's worried face above

him. "Harry, Harry, What happened?" Dumbledore was obviously

terrified. "What's wrong Professor? Why do I feel so strange?"

Harry was led to a mirror and immediately saw the problem. he was

covered in bandages. Dumbledore later told Harry that when he was

found, he was transforming, rapidly into several different things

including a unicorn, a dragon, an dog, a cat, a centaur, a dire

wolf, a fire lion, and almost every other magical creature known to the wizarding world

Harry sat on the bed, transfixed with attention. "Harry, have you

been attempting to become an animagus?" "Yes Professor." was all Harry could say.

  


Harry woke up feeling sick. He was supposed to talk to Prof.

McGonogall in ten minutes. When she arrived Harry was cleaned up

and feeling much better. "Professor, why am I a multimagus? Why

can't I control it, why am I having these visions-" Professor

Mcgonogall stopped him and said "Harry, I don't know about the

other questions, but I can help you control you animal forms.

First, focus on a unicorn. feel the turf under your hooves, the

scent of the grass, the strength in you body." Harry felt kind of

strange doing this in front of a teacher, but he found it was

quite easy to accomplish. He looked up at Mcgonogall with slightly

distorted vision. He had done it! he was an animagi! He focused a

bit and transformed back into himself.

  


He decided to have a bit of fun with the professor and

focused on the billywig. as he transformed, Mcgonogall looked

around wondering what had happened. Harry flew up to her and

stung her on the hand, causing her to levitate and feel light

headed. He transformed back into himself when Hagrid came in and

informed Harry he was needed at the headmaster's office. When

Harry got there, Fawks welcomed him with a song that put courage

into Harry's heart. "Welcome Harry, I'm glad you could come."

  


Harry sat in a seat next to Sirius as told to and watched as

Dumbledore stood in front of a statue of a phoenix. You have

chosen your leader, your Phoenix. I will now instill to one of

you the powers of the Phoenix. As he said this the statue

glowed with a golden flame that seemed to Harry, cause the statue

to live. "The Phoenix shall now choose among those assembled."

The statue seemed to stare at him as it did, it's eyes flashed

red, green, black, silver, blue, gold, and purple. Harry felt

himself growing lightheaded for a moment, then, as the statue

ceased it's moving, he noticed everyone staring at him in awe,

and perhaps a little fear, even Snape looked respectful. "Wow."

He said what just happened.

  


He was ushered out of the room by Dumbledore who was

looking even more haggard than when Voldemort had first risen.

"Harry, The Phoenix chose you. As of the time you pledge the oath...

you are the Lord of the Order of the Phoenix." 

Harry almost fainted at this but was returned to the room from whence he came. 

He saw every eye staring at him with a new clarity. 

Dumbledore faced him and intoned:

"Harry Potter, the Phoenix has chosen you,

It is you who will lead us. You who will defend the world.

You who will finish the Dark Lord.

You hold your place until the war ends,

or until you die."

  
  


Tell me how it is, e-mail me, but please inform me of how it is it's my first Harry Potter fic 


	2. School Starts

Harry Potter and the Curse of the Phoenix  
  
Ch2.  
  
Note: We wrote the first chapter to convey confusion and the fact that Harry is in a very difficult position.  
  
Disclsaimer: (read the first chapter)  
  
  
  
Harry stood in front of Dumbledore, speechless. Realizing that he was expected to answer, he nervously cleared his throat. "I...ah," Looking around he saw Snape with an expression of "SPIT IT OUT!" similar to the look when he was asked a question in potions. "I... accept." He heard a collective gasp from several of the witches and wizards. Harry saw, for the first time, a great weariness in the old headmaster's eyes. When he finally spoke, it didn't have the warmth his voice usually did. "Harry Potter, despite my efforts, and our votes, the Phoenix has chosen you. I may know why, but you cannot until this is over. If Voldemort ever found out, you would be in a greater peril than the rest of the world. Harry, you have beaten the odds many times, and now you must do so again. This time however, the odds will not be so difficult to beat." Harry hadn't noticed as Dumbledore was speaking, that the chamber was empty. He led Harry to the far wall and placed his palm on a slight depression. A golden light glowed under his hand, and a Phoenix rune appeared on the wall.   
  
"Harry, being Lord Phoenix will require you to live in a private chamber, here actually." Harry, couldn't understand what Dumbledore was saying. "Harry, you are now one of the most powerful wizards in the world. You are the leader of the most powerful organization in the world. You will need protection until you can learn to control your powers. I can help with that." Harry still didn't understand.  
  
________________________________  
  
  
After weeks and weeks of training to control his new powers, Sept.1 rolled around and Harry was asked to attend the sorting ceremony as the Sorting hat's guard.   
  
(Please review about the song!)  
  
The world inside your mind is dark,  
Yet You know I can show you all,  
Whether your arm will bear the mark,  
or in battle stand quite tall.  
You see I choose your homes for you,  
to save you a bit of stress,  
you'll need a cool head for class  
  
To soar above the rest!  
If your heart is brave and true,  
and not afraid of peril,  
Then Gryffindor is right for you!  
Or if 'tis glory that you seek.  
Afraid not of the means to gain,  
Slytherin isn't for the meek.  
For those of you who toil,  
and aren't afraid of work,   
perhaps tis Hufflepuff you seek  
And last, but not least,  
if brains are above the brawn,  
Then Ravenclaw is the place,  
for you to waken in the morn,   
So put me on your heads and see...  
What thy house shall be for thee!  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Harry, who conjured a scroll from thin air.   
Pointing his wand at his throat, he muttered, "Sonorus."  
Magically magnified, Harry addressed the first years. "When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool. After the hat has chosen your house you will be seated at the corresponding table."   
  
"Abbot, Jhon!"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Bernardt, Mikal!"  
"Gryffindore!"  
  
"Deccard, Marcus!"  
"Gryffindore!"  
  
In the end ,the total count was Slytherin, 4 new students. Gryffindore, 5. Hufflepuff.2.Ravenclaw,3.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his place at the high table saying: "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The start of term announcements are as thus: Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, is forbidden, Mr. Filch, the caretaker wishes me to inform you that he will have a new apprentice this year, named Ford who isn't as lenient as he is. I would also like to state that the school is playing host the Order of the Phoenix. The current Lord Phoenix is none other than your classmate, Harry Potter.   
  
  
  
Please R&R. 


	3. Ireland is hit

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!   
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"What is the next target, my Lord?" Said the cloaked and masked figure, kneeling before  
a throne. "Patience Lucius, we must gather our forces while whittling at their own. Soon we will  
have enough power to attack the fool Dumbledore at his own base of Hogwarts." Lucius Malfoy  
stood up and bowed saying, "Of course my lord." with that he dissapperated, leaving Voldemort  
staring into the flames of a blazing inferno that was once a bustling village.  
  
Harry was halfway through his roast beef when he felt his scar burning. At almost the  
same instant, Dumbledore sent him a telepathic message. Harry acknowledged and ran to the  
Order Corridor.  
  
Sirius was waiting with a portkey to the area. "Quick Harry! We don't have much time!"  
Grbbing Sirius' hand, Harry felt more than just the familiar tug behind his navel signaling the  
activation of the portkey. He also felt a strange sense of foreboding on his first official duty as  
Lord Phoenix.  
  
  
When they arrived, Harry immediately saw that the village was a total loss. Every structure was  
burning to the ground. He was already shouting orders to try and find survivors when  
Dumbledore apparated behind him. "I am truly sorry Harry, I know this was your first mission.  
There was nothing you could do. Now all you can do is help survivors and oversee re depositing  
somewhere for the muggle rescue teams to find." Harry nodded, resolutely. "Sonorus...  
Everyone! If you are currently attempting to stave off the infernos, I commend you, however, the  
first order of business is to save as many lives as we can. All healers must return the Hogwarts  
with the first group of survivors as soon as they can be moved. Also, anyone who can help search  
and rescue in an animal form, do it now! I am leaving Professor Dumbledore and Sirius in  
command. Come on people we gotta move!" Harry went to help transport the injured back to  
Hogwarts.  
  
  
"Quick! I need a healer over here!" Harry shouted as a small girl of about nine years old  
began coughing up blood. Harry had done his best to bandage her external wounds but could do  
nothing for the internal hemorrhaging. As Madame Pomfrey came over already performing an  
internal scan with her wand she screamed. "Dear gods! How did she live this long?!" Performing  
the internal image spell, Harry could see what had made the nurse scream. While attending to the  
injuries, Madame Pomfrey collapsed in a faint as the girls eyes began to hemorrhage. Harry was  
pushed to the back as several medical wizards rushed forward to help both of the patients. Harry  
could see however, that the effort was a futile one. Cleaning his robes and body of the blood and  
other fluids, he left the hall with the walk of one who had just seen what war does to those who  
have no defense. He clenched his fists as he reached his chambers, a silent rage in his eyes.   
  
Professor Dumbledore and Sirius watched via a charm. "Sirius, I don't know what to do.  
Harry is building a wall in his mind, trapping his emotions. If he continues, his powers could  
overflow and take control of him. That could destroy Voldemort, and him." The two Wizards  
watched as the Lord Phoenix prepared a counter attack.   
  
  
Voldemort sat on his throne, watching the prisoners battle for survival against the  
siblings, friends, and in one case, parents.  
  
  
Harry was having a tough time in divination as usual. Prof. Trelawny had predicted his  
death for the third time that day! Staring into the fire, he saw a wave of dementors, hurtling  
toward a city somewhere in America. He saw the hit wizards and aurors blasting Patronus after  
Patronus, but to no avail. Harry was forced to watch Voldemort appeared and slowly  
disintigrated every one of the would be heroes. Harry knew their screams would haunt him for  
some time to come.  
  
As Harry awoke in the hospital wing, he found numerous order agents standing guard.  
"Awake at last Harry. Judging by the fact that your scar caught on fire, literally, I suspect you  
were seeing something Voldemort was doing?" Harry nodded dumbly before saying, "Professor,  
how soon can the order get to the Salem Wizards Academy?"  
  
  
Once again sorry for the short chapter. Next time, the first battle, and quidditch! 


	4. America

  
  


Chapter 4

  
  


As Harry and the Order were preparing to leave for America, Dumbledore stopped Harry. "You know, the Lord Phoenix never goes into battle without a phoenix by his side. Therefore, I present you with your new partner, Renekal." he said this, gesturing to a golden flaming egg. That seemed to be cracking. 

  


With an almighty crack, the egg split in two revealing a small Phoenix, solid gold with red flames burning all around it. It turned to Harry, eyes blazing, and shot two fireballs into Harry's eyes. Harry dimly remembered that Phoenixes bonded to their owner/partner this way. He had time for one gasp of pain before he slammed into the wall.

  


Wake up. Harry felt a pounding in his skull, along with a voice that sounded like he felt. Wake UP!! Harry sat up so fast, he knocked the small Phoenix off of his chest and into the air. OH! NO! shouted the Phoenix who did not yet know how to fly. "You don't know how to fly?!" Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. Well you wouldn't either if you spent three days trying to wake you up NON STOP! Harry's mind swam, Three days? What about the attack? He was wondering how the bird was talking when he found the only logical conclusion. Telepathy. Renekal nodded. Oh boy.

  


"Hmmm, it seems Harry Potter has been informed of my activities." Voldemort said with a sinister grin splitting his pale face. "I wonder who the spy was? Any ideas? Severus?" Snape stood in the back of the room, sweating profusely. "I... I don't h-have any idea who it could be my l-lord." Voldemort stood at his full height, brandishing his wand. "Really Severus, do you actually expect me to believe that?" Severus braced himself for the Cruciatius Curse. "Oh no Severus, I don't want to waste any more energy on torture, I'll just get rid of you! Snape stared at the wand cursing his luck at trying to stay a spy against Voldemort. "_Enkominabara!!_" What? Snape thought, just before he dematerialized

  


Harry and Renekal arrived at the Salem Wizards Academy around 4:00 am. Remind me why we had to get here so early? the still groggy Phoenix asked. Because, Voldemort won't attack until lunch and we need to begin evacuating the school. Just as he spoke a flash lit the morning sky. "What?" All the Order agents stood wondering what was going on. "Voldemort knows." Harry whispered. "EVERYBODY MOVE! GET THE STUDENTS OUT OF THERE! Sirius, take half and try to stave off the Death Eaters long enough for us to get the students to the portkeyes." Sirius ran to gather troops and attack Voldemort as Harry and his band ran through the smoking gates to the students. 

  


"Shielehilah!" Several of the prefects were projecting shields as the professors fired curses and hexes at the Death Eaters. Harry used an invisibility spell as he ran across the entry hall, with his knife slashing the Death Eaters as he ran to the students. As he appeared in front of the teachers, he began firing full body binds and jelly legs curses. 

  


"Where's the Headmaster?" Harry yelled over the fighting. 

"Dying from a flechette curse," A professor shouted back grimly while hitting a Dementor with a dragon Patronus. "Who are you?" 

  


"The man in charge of getting you to Hogwarts . Everyone, get into a circle so I can teleport you out of here!" Harry muttered a stream of Latin, sending the students and injured professors to Hogwarts. "Every one, stunning spells on three! One... TWO... THREE!!!!"

Thirteen voices roared, "STUPEFY!!!" a huge red blast flew at the Death Eaters, kncking most of them unconscious. Harry finished the remaining five and sent the professors to Hog warts, when a cold high laugh shattered what peace was left after the battle. "Avada Kevadra!!" Harry was dimly aware of the green light rushing towards him. Realizing that he knew know one was going to save him this time, he resigned himself to his inevitable death. The blast hit him surprisingly lightly. Harry was only dimly aware of a bright light and his strange hovering. 

  


Harry looked down at a shocked Voldemort, who stood, petrified, mouth hanging open in an expression quite unbecoming of the Dark Lord. "I really need a camera." Harry thought as he soared in the middle of the ruined great hall. Harry heard a strange chanting in the hall, seeming to come from every angle. 

  


___"As the flames of evil,_

_Try to enslave the Earth,_

_It ended only one year,_

_After the Chosen One's birth,_

  


_Yet, despite the world's belief,_

_The evil merely lay in wait,_

_As it healed, and grew,_

_The entire earth, never knew,_

  


_Until the Chose one competed, _

_In a test of courage and skill,_

_A Hogwarts student,_

_The evil did kill,_

  


_It had returned, _

_After thirteen years,_

_To bring with it,_

_A host of fears,_

  


_Now they battle, _

_the dark and light,_

_One for evil,_

_One for right_

  


_The future uncertain,_

_Though it may be,_

_The path is clear,_

_only if you want to see...."_

  


Harry felt a pain in his scar as the globe of white light around him expanded a hundredfold its original three meter diameter. 

  
  


Sirius was rounding up the last of the Death Eaters as a giant ball of light grew out of what was once Salem Wizards Academy. The Death Eaters vanished while leaving the Order untouched. "Harry." Sirius whispered. Running towards the smoking ruin, he saw a figure stagger away, clutching a glowing shape on its forehead, even from this distance, Sirius could see it was a lightning bolt. He increased his speed as Harry fell to ground silently.

  
  
  


I love cliff hangers. By the way, if you like this story, read Miranda Flairgold's Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix and the sequels, World of War, and End of an Era. Also read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix II.

  


I will be accepting any ideas for any relationships that develop in the story from reviews, NO SLASH!!!!! If you want to see Sirius with Trelawny, (You have a sick mind if this applies to you) I can't put it in there without feedback.

  


See ya! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. New Students and Quidditch

  
  


Chapter 5

  


A/N: I am going to be going solo on the rest of this story, and perhaps the other stories, Silver Strike is going to be writing Redwall fanfics now, and his own novel, "Second Prophesy", a sequel to Clement-Davies' Fire Bringer. Anyway, I'm putting myself and two of m friend in this story. See if you can guess who we are!!

~ Gingitsune ~

  


I would like to thank the following people for reviewing so far:

  


Aqualaria: I will be writing more very soon.

Jennifer-p13: Thank very much, I will try to keep the same level of writing as before.

  


A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, I know I said quidditch would be in it, but for plot purposes I needed a cliffie! And by the way, what happened to Renekal and Snape?!??!?!

  


_______________________________________________________________

  


"Harry." Sirius ran as fast as he could to the still form of his godson. "Oh God, no, please no..." He was saying as he arrived to take Harry to Hogwarts. "I- is it o-over *cough*" Harry said. Despite the fact that there were no visible injuries, Sirius was so careful in the manner in which he and Harry took the portkey back to Hogwarts, that one might have thought he was transporting an extremely thin water balloon, filled to bursting, which would fit Sirius quite well.

  


"Well Poppy? Will he live?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius was stuck frozen to a chair by the full body bind after blocking Madame Pomfrey's light and peppering her with questions on Harry's prognosis, every 5 seconds. "Don't you know where his Phoenix is?" The nurse asked. "Renekal is hibernating in Harry's dorm room, shooting flames at anyone who comes in. But, what's wrong with Harry?!" The nurse stepped back, saying "Well, he is magically bursting, and he needs to get some sort of release, and soon, not just teleporting Death Eaters, I mean a full fledged battle and maybe even transforming into a magical animal. I just don't know."

  


Harry woke up a day later, to a group of his friends and teachers, who had just come in from Gryffindor's quidditch tryouts. Ron was the new keeper, and Harry had been voted Captain of the team. "Harry, what happened?" Harry just smiled and said he would tell them when he could. "Hey Harry, when do quidditch practices start?" Harry glared at Ron, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "I have no bloody idea, and if you ask again before I'm out of here, you'll be rooming with me in the hospital wing."

  


"What do we do Lucius?" A Death Eater named Avery asked. "Avery, I just don't know, I have no idea what the spell that did this was, but now there is one more reason the kill the potter boy." Lucius Malfoy stood next to Avery as the two men looked at the still figure on the stone table. A small, bald man with one hand walked towards them, "Is he going to make it?" "Wormtail, I have wondered how the Lord put up with your stupidity. Of course he will make it! Fool!" Wormtail began to say something, thought better of it and ran off, transforming into a rat as he went.

  


"Hey, Harry, I just found out you didn't get your birthday presents, and we decided to go to the Dursely's and get 'em. Howzat?" Sirius looked at his Godson affectionately. "Anyway, from Ron, you have a camera that, when needed, can shoot boiling hot water at people, the ultimate in concealed self-defense, from Hermoine, a book with every type of spell imaginable, all you have to do, is say: "How do I transfigure a cat into a rock? Or something similar, and you have the spell. I got you a giant box of chocolate frogs, and a score of eagle feather quills. Moony has decided to get you a broom case, black leather, with red and gold lining, a lion on the front, Harry James Potter on the side. The inside, is lined with red velvet, a caved in area with for your wand and broom, and a spell that only you can unlock to open the blasted thing." Harry was looking dumbfounded. "But what about my school stuff?" Dumbledore smiled, saying, "I thought you'd never ask. Professor Mcgonogall went to Diagon Alley before term started, and forgot to tell you, since you didn't get the letter, I suppose you ought to know, you are now quidditch team captain and one of the Gryffindor prefects, along with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

  


Harry spent that night in the dormitory, another dreamless night. "Hey Harry, wake up, we got class today, and breakfast." Ron added as an afterthought. Harry woke up and saw Ron already dressed, in ironed and pressed shirt and trousers, wearing some sort of cologne, and a smile playing about the corners of his mouth. Wonder what that's about? Harry thought as he got dressed.

  


Once in the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Snape was missing from the staff table. "Ron, where's Snape?" Harry asked thinking back to the Salem Academy rescue, and remembering that Snape wasn't there, Death Eater or otherwise. "He's been missing for almost a week. Potions have been canceled. As much as I hate to say it, I almost miss that class." Ron sat down next to Fred and George, who began giggling like mad, as though the just saw the funniest thing in the world. Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the school. "As many of you may have noticed, Hogwarts is currently housing the refugees from the Salem magical schools. They will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, and as such, must be sorted. If the lord Phoenix will come up and begin?" 

  


Harry, having planned this with the Headmaster, stood and walked towards the Sorting Hat, and summoned the scroll with the students names. I will call the first years, then the second years, then the third and so on. When I call your name come sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head." opening the scroll, Harry read, " Flint, Rory!" "Slytherin!" "Mozal, Allen!" "Ravenclaw!" "And now the fifth years! Behlan, Mike!" The hat settled on Mike's head whispering in his ear, "Another comedian eh, Gryffindor!!" The tables magically grew to accommodate the new students. "Lynn, Thomas!" The hat chuckled as it sat on the boy's head saying, "Ah, the partner in crime to the last fellow, better not split you up, Gryffindor!" Thomas nearly ran to the table as he and his friend share strange salute, involving the two shouting "SHISH KABOB, AHOY!" and then shooting their arms in the air several times. Harry watched as the two moved their chairs over by the Weasely twins, all four of them were conversing in low tones, while another Gryffindor (Barnett, Megan!) Sat down next to them and also listened to the planning of inevitable pranks, until, Breakfast was served, when they emerged from their huddle, all five of them had evil grins on their faces. 

  


Breakfast passed uneventfully until Ron shot into the air, Sparks shooting from his nose. The three new Gryffindors and the Weasley twins burst out laughing as the latter shouted, "Sorry, forgot about that Ron!" 

  


Ron left early after his "acrobatics" display in the air over the eating students. The laughter drowned out some of what he was saying. "Oh man... hope... e... didn't see that." Harry swore to himself to find out what he meant. "Say, Harry? Mike and I are both chasers. Ah, we were wondering if, ah, since we weren't here for the tryouts-" Harry interrupted . "Of course you can tryout for the team. I just want you to know, first match is against Slytherin on Saturday!"

  


A/N: Hey, I almost forgot the Quidditch! Ain't that a shame!!!?

  
  


"Alright Thomas, see if you can get the quaffle past Ron first, you go solo, then the other chasers will help, then we'll incorporate the bludgers." Harry said in one breath as he stood on his broom in the center of the pitch. Mike was floating next to him on his own Firebolt. He had already passed the trial, and was chaser in place of Katie Bell. He hoped Thomas could at least pass.

  


Quaffle after quaffle flew by Ron at an incredible rate of speed. Ron was so bewildered, he jumped off his broom ten feet in the air and stormed off to the castle, only to be stopped by Harry who after pointing out that leaving would lose Ron the position, had to duck to avoid being hit by the blur that was the keeper, flying back to the goal posts. Having surpassed the expectations of everyone present, Thomas made the team. 

  


"So Harry, Do you think we could re-institute the Marauders?" Thomas and Mike chorused as Harry finished telling them the story of Messrs. Padfoot, Mooney, Prongs, and Wormtail. Harry answered by presenting the duo with badges. "I thought you'd never ask. Now come on, game starts in five minutes." Harry led the two to the pitch, talking about pranks, plans, and other marauder stuff, joined by Ron outside the Great Hall. 

  


"Think we should stop them Sirius?" Lupin asked, from under an invisibility cloak, spying on the foursome.

  
  


"Today's match is Slytherin v.s. Gryffindor!" shouted Seamus Finnigan, the new commentator, "Madame Hooch releases the snitch, bludgers, and.... the qaffle! Gryffindor's Thomas Lynn in possession, now Mike Behlan, Lynn, Behlan, Ly-Behl, Forget it, Gryffindor has the quaffle!" Seamus said, slightly miffed at the two players, who, at the moment were passing back and forth so fast noone could tell who had the quaffle. "Hey Mike, ready?" " You know it!" The two fell into formation and streaked around the pitch, leaving the crowd feeling the wake, and sped towards the goal, Mike feinted, and Thomas blasted the last three meters to put the Quaffle through the hoop five times in a row. "LYNN SCORES!!! 10 no 30, wait, 50 points to Gryffindor! Geez, stop moving so fast!" Thomas Popped up in front of Finnigan with a grin on his face. "Why?" and zoomed off to resume play.

  


Harry, meanwhile, was searching for the snitch, Malfoy once again, trailing him. Try and catch this! Harry said as he was about to feint a dive. He stopped and changed direction slightly, having seen the snitch. Malfoy muttered to himself, "Nope not falling for that again." 

He almost fell off his broom as he heard Seamus screaming, Gryffindor wins! 200 to 30!!" Malfoy could be heard cursing the rest of the day.

  


A/N: Aren't you glad I added that? R&R as always.

  



	6. Reintsitution ofr two Ancient Clans

  


Chapter 6.

  
  


The team (as usual) threw an enormous party in the Gryffindor common room. The Weasley Twins, accompanied by Mike and Thomas, had relieved the kitchens of several cakes, pies, ice creams, custards, and many more sweets. In order to avoid too much chaos, Harry had removed the wands and anything else from the twins that could have been used to create canary creams, ton-tongue-toffees, etc. 

"Say, Harry. I've got an idea that will put the original Marauders to shame. Want to hear it?" Thomas whispered after dragging Harry into a quieter portion of the room. Harry grinned and motioned to Ron and Mike who were nearby. Then Megan who had wandered over to get some air saw the foursome and joined in the huddle. That night throughout the castle, if you were in the right place you could have heard muffled laughter, giggles, and spells all night long.

  


That morning at breakfast, the five Marauders entered slightly late. Sitting down to breakfast, the entire school realized that the forks and spoons were not quite right. In other words anyone who touched them, would find that they melted on the spot, leaving a silvery mess. The salt and pepper suddenly decided to behave as if they were in the Royal Air Force, shooting salt and pepper at anyone who happened to have on green or blue clothes. 

  


The professors, however, got the best view, a birds eye view that is, being glued to the enchanted ceiling, and then having their robes flash different neon colors. Dumbledore had an ostrich head, and a bright orange beard to top it all off. Sighing, he said, "Students, I believe that a few distractions have been forced upon today, I-" at precisely that moment, Harry, who with the other marauders were hiding outside the dining hall as illusions of themselves ate and suffered with the rest, waved his wand. Casing a giant scroll to appear on the wall behind the teachers.

  


"Students and Teachers of Hogwarts, We, The Magical Mischief Making Marauders, Hereby challenge anyone willing to participate to a prank war. In order to sign up, please go to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy before lunch, and say your name, while pointing your wand at the head. You and your magic, will be registered. All Rules and Regulations, can be found by going to the portrait of Sir Cadogan, who has gratefully agreed to be our judge. The war will begin at lunch. We hope to compete against the best and brightest of you. The Order members stationed at the school are also invited to compete. Thank you, and have a nice day. Signed: 

M.M.M.M. inc.

sponsored by W.W.W.

A proud supporter of Zonko's"

  
  
  


"As I was saying, we seem to have been dealt a number of annoyances today, and will probably have these with us, until the end of the contest. I am open to the idea, as a morale booster only. Do not think this will become a yearly occurrence."

  


YES IT WILL, AS LONG AS A MARAUDER IS IN THIS SCHOOL!

  


Dumbledore chuckled silently as he sat down. Snape, on the other hand was casting enraged looks around the room to find those responsible. Breakfast continued normally with everyone looking suspiciously at whoever was manipulating a wand in any way.

  
  
  


Three figures sat in a secret chamber built for their use, holding a hurried conversation. "You all know we have little time before we must return. I will make this brief. The High King doesn't know who he is yet. No one else does either. We must tell him or he, and us will die. Now I will go to the headmaster, in full battle regalia, and explain the situation. I will need the two of you to retrieve His Majesty, and bring him to me and Dumbledore. Understood?" The two who remained silent nodded murmuring,, "Yes, King Pyromancer." The King Pyromancer stood. "To your duty, King of Earth, Queen of Air." And the King stood for a moment before reaching into his shirt and pulling a small locket out. The locket had a ruby carved into the shape of a flame. Was it a trick of the light or did the ruby seem to flicker a real flame would? " Spirit of flame, fill me." and the King was engulfed in flames as a glittering suit of armor appeared on him, a cloak of the deepest scarlet at the top, segueing into orange at the bottom appeared, attached to his shining shoulder guards. "Time to see Albus." The figure put a spell of invisibility on himself and walked through the wall.

  


"Hey Harry, the Headmaster needs you." Mike said climbing through the portrait hole. "Why?" Harry asked, leafing through a copy of _Which Broomstick_. "Dunno, but it sounded urgent." 

As Harry and Mike left the common room, they were joined by Megan. "Okay, you two flanking me, and not saying a word is only slightly strange." "Here we are. Password's licorice wand." Mike said stolidly and the two walked off, plotting some prank.

  


"Licorice wand." The stone Gargoyle leapt aside as Harry strode through the door. 

  


"As I was saying, Professor, Harry is not an average wizard. He is Lord Phoenix, and many other things. I cannot reveal them all to anyone but him." A person in glowing red, white, and orange/silver armor said. Dumbledore seemed to be slightly doubtful, "And what guarantee do I have that you are not one of the Dark Lord's followers?" The armored person merely waved his hand and a small image appeared. In it, two boys were in a forest surrounded by hooded figures, wands out. Suddenly, five people in armor, including the one standing in Dumbledore's office, jumped into the fray and began annihilating all the cloaked and hooded people. The five didn't use wands to shoot gusts of air and flame, lightning flew from the fingers of the man in the armor with the war crown set on the helm. As the last of the enemies were defeated, the five healed and left the two boys after showing them a trail to get back home.

  


"I take it you recognize me now Albus." The man said. Dumbledore regained his composure,"Of course I do, but when we first met, you said the second time I saw you, would be at Hogwarts, and I would see your true face." The man may have grinned, but under the mask, it was impossible to tell. "You have seen the faces of all five of us, yet only three know that. Allow me to introduce the other two." At this the door opened and two more people stepped in. A green, brown, and silver colored armor, like in the movie Harry had just seen, and a purple, white and light blue/silver colored armor. The two seemed to be giggling insanely. 

The man in the red armor stepped forward, " I am the King Pyromancer, Duke of air, Master of earth, Knight of water, and The Dragon Lord." He bowed and stepped back. The person in the purple, whit and light blue armor stepped forward and said in a woman's voice, "I am the Queen of air, Duchess of fire, Mistress of Water, Lady of Earth, and Ruler of Cyclone wolves." She stepped back. The last person stepped forward. "I am the King of earth, Duke of fire, master of water, Knight of air and Lord of the Mountain Eagles." The three stood together and the King Pyromancer said, "You, however know us as," swirls of color enveloped the three, "Thomas Lynn, Mike Behlan, and Megan Barnett." and indeed the three Gryffindor stood there, smiling in tunics the color of their armor. Suddenly, Thomas turned and opened the door, revealing Draco Malfoy. Malfoy turned and ran as fast as he could, but not before Thomas hit him with a stunning spell, "And here I was thinking we'd have to go and get our water elemental from a class." everyone in the room stared as though he had just grown another head with nothing but ears. "What" Mike started, "The," Harry said, "Heck." Megan finished. It's easy to tell who has the opposite element to yours, you see a corona of their element around them, let me tell you, it's not easy looking at Draco and seeing a tidal wave. Anyway, the two of you should probably join us around 8:00 at, the statue of Godric Gryffindor. The students left, Dumbledore stood saying, "quite a day Fawkes, and it isn't even lunch."

  


AN: Sorry it's been so long, I have been working like a madman to do homework, stories, etc. I still need relationships. And, I am redoing Dark Year! After a request from a girl at school, (who is going to be a major character) I will be completely redoing the whole damn thing. TAKE THAT ANIME VIPER! NOW YOU CAN"T LAUGH AT MY GRAMMAR!!!! Sorry, I got carried away.

  


R&R

  


~Gingitsune~

  


Sample from next chapter:

  


"ARRGGH!" Draco yelled as the flesh burned from his arm, masked figures pressed a brand to his forearm. He could here a cold, high, laugh in the distance...

  


"Not like that Harry, you must visualize your power, striking the board and setting it on fire!" Thomas said as he waved a board of wood in front of Harry...

  


"Voldemort is planning an attack, he thought, I must tell the professors" Harry jumped from his bed and ran...

  


AN: Once again read and review!


	7. Prelude to Darkness

  


Ch.7 Prelude to Darkness

  


A/N: Hey every one! Happy Halloween! I just want to say that I worked my ass off to get this put together in time for Halloween. I really want some reviews. Also, I want to thank Miranda Flairgold for creating the Language of High Karil.

~G~

  
  


Night, it is oft said, is cold, but not so much so, when there is laughter. Yet this is not true for a robed man huddling under a tree in a forest near Hogsmeade. Laughter that sent shudders down the spines of anyone who heard rent the air. " Now Avery." Voldemort said to another man, who ran forward and began stabbing the pile of robes with a red-hot poker. The man, now screaming incoherently and twitching, seemed to not please Voldemort. "Now you know, Mr. Malfoy, the price I ask in return for favors." Voldemort and the others dissapperated, leaving only Professor Snape and the figure in the clearing. Snape hesitated a moment before leaving as well. 

  


With the Dark Mark fresh on his arm, Draco Malfoy struggled to his feet, his silvery blonde hair plastered to his face with sweat. "Got ... to get... Professor Sn.. Ugh" falling in a dead faint, the unwilling Death Eater slept in the for bidden forest as a dark shape loomed over him.

  
  


Harry woke suddenly in Gryffindor Tower at midnight. Remembering his dream, he instinctively clutched his scar only to find there was no pain. "Strange. I'll talk to Sirius about it." he lay down again as sleep fell upon him. 

In the air above him, and invisible, thanks to the Elemental power of Megan, the three Elemental warriors hovered. "I don't like this." Mike whispered, "This is spying it's wrong. We need to stop!" Thomas barely glanced at him as he continued to read Harry's dreams. Snapping out of his revery, Thomas grinned. "It's time."

  
  


The next morning before breakfast, Harry found Thomas Mike and Megan waiting in robes that matched the element color. Thomas reached out a gloved hand to shake Harry's. Only when he touched it, did Harry realize it was mythril. "Morning Harry! I hope you don't mind missing breakfast. We need to see the headmaster." the three of them assumed a delta formation around him and began escorting him the Dumbledor's office. Thomas detected a slight movement behind one of the suits of armor. "Damn, forgot about him." he grumbled, just barely audible above the normal bustle of the castle.

  


"Stand aside." Thomas said to the stone gargoyle. The gargoyle looked confused, as if it didn't know what to do. "I said: Stand Aside!" Thomas bellowed, robes flapping in a wind that only he could feel. The gargoyle leapt aside and actually cowered from the four of them. Once inside, however, Mike took over from his fiery companion. "What's the matter?" Harry whispered to Thomas, who appeared to be sweating from exertion."Nothing! Pay attention!"

  


Mike stepped forward and offered a crest on his glove saying, "I am King Terramancer, I have orders from the King Pyromancer. We are to escort His Majesty Lord Phoenix from the school. With," here Mike's eyes flashed dangerously, "or without your consent." He turned and swept out of the room, robes and cape, billowing. "Oh, and one more thing. Cancel quidditch. We shall not be able to protect the school for a while. Good day." Mike turned and strode out of the room, leaving Dumbledore speechless and slightly flustered..

  
  


The group of Elementals walked silently down stairs and corridors, until they came to the entrance hall. Thomas whispered into Mike's ear and stepped into the cool morning air. Mike looked around and followed suit. Harry and Megan were waiting outside already. They began running to the forest, as though a great peril lay behind them.

  


A shadow detached itself from the corner and slowly moved to the door that was still swinging shut. Once outside, Draco Malfoy removed his hood and smiled at the running forms, steadily shrinking in the pre-dawn darkness. If he had turned around, he would have seen Mike Behlan smiling behind the point of a wand, the same wand that now prodded Malfoy's shoulder. "Hello Malfoy, fancy meeting you here." Mike said. Malfoy stared. "So much for small talk." Mike muttered as he transformed the young wizard into an acorn.

  


Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Thomas slewed. And stopped running altogether, commanding the others to do the same. "Now, we wait." he said, squatting to examine a pattern in the dust at his feet.

  


Mike arrived three minutes later. "Why do I get to stay behind and transfigure the bugger?" Thomas silenced him with a glare. "You two, scout ahead, I need to tell Harry something." He looked at the two others as they ran down a path into the forest. "Harry," Thomas began, "I hope you can understand this, but, your parents aren't really dead." Harry stared at the man in scarlet robes, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "That's not all. From now on, you must refer to us by our elemental names. I am Il'tan, Megan is Veld'rim, Mike ,H'sef, and you, are Heron."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
